A Heavenly Promise
by Meridia-Marjani
Summary: Hinata makes a promise to Naruto....okay i can't do good summaries so please just read and tell me if you like....
1. Chapter 1

A Heavenly Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hinata or any other manga for that matter…even though I really only wanna own Rurouni Kenshin...no offense Naruto but that series needs more help then you do….._

Chp.1

Hinata jumped from tree limb to tree limb, nimbly dodging branches and leaves. She moved so fast that not even the snow on the limbs caught her footsteps as she jumped across each. The soft snow that swirled around her tickled her eyes and her nose. A brief memory of herself as a child reaching out with her tongue to catch snow blurred across her mind. She almost repeated the gesture but mentally kicked herself. She was a ninja and had no time for such foolishness.

"Hinata! Where are we at right now?" Kiba barked at her. He was bored and sick of this mission. He had lost track of the scent of the person they were trying to locate and now he didn't even know where he was. As team leader it was his responsibility to know were they were at, at all times. And now, they were lost. He cursed himself in his mind.

"Ummm okay…" Hinata whispered as she activated her Byakugan, and looked around. To the north…nothing

East…nothing

South….still nothing

West…nothing…nothing but trees

"There's nothing but trees here" she said, "But it's strange, because I don't sense any living things either". This is strange, she thought, in a forest this large and no animals. Something is up she thought and slowly put her hand on her kunai.

"No living things huh…well…that's a problem" Kiba replied. He sighed. This was a C-ranked mission. He remembered when they had all gone to Lady Tsunade to receive their mission….

"Look", Tsunade barked at the three Chuunins in front of her, "Mr. and Mrs. Eto are very wealthy people and have a very important job for us"

"Well what is it?" Kiba said impatient with having to walk all the way here from the park were he was training with Akamaru.

Hinata flinched at Kiba's callousness. She hated it when he yelled like that and especially at someone who deserved respect like Lady Tsunade. Then again…Naruto acts like that to. Hinata pushed the thought out of her mind before the blush hit her face.

Shino merely stood still and waited for the assignment.

Tsunade seemed to ignore the disrespect and carried on. "Of course their wealth makes them targets and it seems that their son, Hachiro, has been kidnapped. He is being held for ransom in the woods south of Konoha" Tsunade took a breath. "Of course this is not a very difficult mission; the men who took Hachiro seem to be nothing but a bunch of punks who want money". Tsunade looked up at the tracking team, "But still, don't underestimate them…we're still not sure what level they may be at. Since Kakashi is out on a mission and Kurenai is, as you all know…not available, it seems you three will be doing this mission on your own". Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed at seeing the shocked expressions on the teenager's faces. I hope I don't regret my decision, she thought. "Kiba" Tsunade almost yelled at the Inuzuka. Kiba jumped to attention.

"You will be the team leader…for now" Tsunade glared, "I hope you don't disappoint, you three will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow, you are dismissed"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, still in a sort of state of shock, bowed and left the room. They each separated to one another's own thoughts.

"Kiba?...Team leader?...hmph it should be me…" Shino thought dejectedly while he walked home to tend to his bugs.

"Kiba? Oh well….I should get some rest before tomorrow" Hinata thought walking home.

"Yes!!" Inside Kiba's mind he was doing somersaults. "I can't wait to lead my team…this is amazing!" Kiba ran home to get ready for the upcoming mission.

And now we're lost, Kiba thought. He wanted to sink into the ground and die. The first time he had to prove his worth as a ninja and he had gotten his team lost. Tsunade is going to kill me, he thought.

"Shino, can you use your bugs to see if there is any sign of people or life in this forest" he asked.

"Already on it"

Shino's bugs curled and quivered as they quickly crawled out from under his clothes and face to search the area. Hinata shivered a little as they crawled past her.

After about half and hour the bugs came back. Shino picked the tiny beetle up and held it to his face almost as if talking to it for about five minutes.

"C'mon already….we don't have time Shino...what did they find" Kiba said exasperatingly. The sun was high in the sky but Kiba knew that if they didn't hurry soon they would fail their mission.

Shino sent the evil eye on Kiba. "They traveled about 20m past Hinata's Byakugan range and they found nothing".

Hinata felt herself grow a little cold…and not from the snow. Nothing? How could they find no sign of life in this huge forest unless….

"Genjustu?" Hinata whispered "…no it can't be…I would've sensed it by now with Byakugan…what is this?"

Hinata stood shocked as the snow flittered and fluttered around her and her teammates and suddenly ground to a halt.

"Wait a second…" Hinata said as a kunai zoomed past her head and into a nearby tree.

_So there is chp. 1…please read and review…or maybe just skim and review. So long as you review. This is my first fanfic and it would really help my self esteem if you review, especially if you like it and want it to continue…(Gives puppy dog eyes and started whimpering a little) Please…(as you see the small tears build up in Meridia's eyes your hand slowly grasps the mouse ready to click the review button…..)_


	2. Chapter 2

A Heavenly Promise

_Disclaimer: As usual…I don't own Naruto nor do I own any other amazing anime or manga…I don't even own my own house, or car, or cat…._

_Okay, up with chp.2! My muses, Meridia and Marjani are hard at work giving me ideas….you go girls! (They look at me evilly, but continue to spin their web of plot bunnies). I'm trying to make this as interesting and canon as possible…so whatever here goes!_

Chp. 2

Chest!

Head!

Right Leg!

Left Leg!

Chest!

Hinata's mind mouthed each of these words as her hands connected with the said body parts. Her deadly dance felled many opponents and possibly killed some of them. The snow fluttered and fell beneath her feat as each kick and punch sent more men flying.

"I hope not" Hinata thought as her chakra filled hand slammed into the abdominal cavity of another foe, "I truly hope I didn't kill anybody".

The men had appeared out of no where, kunai flying and jumping off, of trees. They all looked the same, almost like ANBU. They wore masks that made them look almost like white cats, with red X's on the front. They also donned tight fitting black pants and black sweaters with tight sleeves, and black gloves that revealed only their fingers. In fact, if they didn't have the masks on their faces they would've looked like black ants all crawling and moving toward their prey.

And in a way, they were like ants, in number especially. When the first kunai first flew past Hinata and into the nearby tree, she had turned around to get a good look at her opponents. There were at least 500 of them all perched on frozen branches and all braced for an attack. Hinata swallowed loudly, activated her Byakugan and readied herself for a long battle.

And a long battle it was.

Kiba and Shino had been disposing of these men for about and hour and they didn't seem to stop coming. Wave upon wave of them crashed down on the three Chuunins, and they were fighting their hardest just to stay alive.

"Kuso!" Kiba shouted in frustration, "They just keep coming and coming!" What's going on here, he thought. This was just supposed to be a rescue mission of a little boy from a couple of punks, not a full out war! Then he briefly remembered Tsunade warning him not to underestimate his opponents. He pushed her stern face to the back of his mind.

Hinata was running out of breath and chakra. Her Byakugan was getting weaker and weaker with each second and eventually she would have to deactivate it. She had been trying her hardest to learn how to fight without it, but her skills without Byakugan still only amounted to Genin level, no matter how hard she trained.

"Kiba!" Hinata screamed out after knocking out three men in one swipe, "We can't keep this up…we have to go!"

Kiba heard Hinata's cry and turned to her, reluctantly agreeing. There were too many men and they were all running out of chakra. Now the only problem was to make an escape plan.

"I suggest we use plan number 34 to escape out of this mess" Shino whispered eerily after he plopped down beside Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba nodded his head, mutely agreeing with Shino. Plan 34 was a desperate means of escape, but with all these men surrounding them they really had no other choice. Kiba would leak a full on attack with Shino in the rear backing him up and Hinata at the very end, seeing how far they had till they reached the end of the swarm of enemies. It was a dangerous plan and all clearly remembered Kurenai warning them to only use it in emergencies. Well, Kiba thought, this is much of an emergency as any, as he put himself in front of Shino.

Hinata, noting Kiba's assent, readied herself into her position for number 34. She hated that they had failed but this mission was obviously too much for them to handle and especially without a Jounin instructor.

Shino readied himself also, in-between Kiba and Hinata. This was all getting out of hand.

"Hmph seems they've thought up a plan….no matter…they will fail in any case" said a voice in the sea of alike faces. "I must retrieve the Byakugan for my village". The man then slowly disappeared into the never-ending wave of clones.

"Okay team! Ready? Then let's go!" And with that, Kiba upon Akamaru's back dashed into the sea of black clothed, white masked enemies, without a clue that they were already trapped, with no going back.

--

Naruto walked with ease enjoying the afternoon. He had spent all morning training with Sai and Sakura and was ready to just enjoy the rest of his day. His home at first had seemed the right place to hang out, but decided against that. It was much to junky and he wanted some human contact right now.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled coming upon his slightly demented mentor and teacher like a tornado unto a small unsuspecting town.

The great (perverted to some) Jiraiya turned evilly to Naruto waving a packet around his head like a lasso.

"Ahhh Naruto! You came at the perfect time to view some of my best material for the next installment of Icha Icha Paradise!" He grinned a very perverted smile and took out the photo's pushing them into Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabbed the photos lukewarmly and started flipping thru them. There were….all types of women….in all types of positions….in all levels of dressed from fully clothed to…well not so clothed. With each photo Naruto's face grew redder and redder. By the time he reached the last photo he was having a nose bleed.

"Ero-sensei, where did you get all these photo's!? There's not that many whores in Konoha.

"Well you'd be surprised Naruto, most of these women are just bored…you may recognize some from the village …" And with a smile and a shrug he pointed to certain pictures and to certain women in the village.

"Wait…she owns the clothing store…I thought she was engaged!?"

"Hey, I bought some of my groceries from her…she has a boyfriend doesn't she?"

"What? You can't be serious; she's married with 4 kids!"

Jiraiya laughed heartily and took the photos back from the stunned Naruto. "You learn something new about someone everyday Naruto," he chortled, "Anyway, I'm off to go annoy Tsunade with these pictures…you can come if you'd like to see her blow her head off when she see's what her secretaries do in their spare time" And with that he bounded off to go to Hokage tower and ruin Tsunades day.

"Hey Ero-sensei wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he to ran up the hill to Hokage tower. If he didn't get to see the reaction he hoped for from Tsunade at least he'd get to see his sensei get the living shit beat out of him.

--

Hinata couldn't hold the Byakugan much longer. She dodged kunai flying left and right and she could just make out the field about 1 mile away.

Only one more minute, Hinata thought, and then I'll be able to reach the field without Byakugan. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were all behind her, letting her and Byakugan lead the way. Shino's bugs were keeping most of the men away, while Kiba, sitting backwards on Akamaru threw kunai and shruiken at them.

"Hey Hinata, how far away is this field you talked about" Kiba yelled, "I'm starting to run low on kunai and then I won't be any help at all" He knew that by now they'd never be able to find the kid and get back in one day, so he wanted to get away from these freaks as soon as possible.

"If we don't get there soon we're all just going to die"

Shino, as much as it hurt him to think so, mentally agreed with Kiba. His bug population had shrunken in half and if all his bugs died, he'd be useless also. If they got to this hilly field Hinata had sighted while they were running, she'd be able to see much farther then from the slight valley the forest had been in. Also Kiba would be able to fight more easily with Akamaru without the interference of trees.

"We're almost there" Hinata said with a relived sigh. Now all she had to do was find the highest hill in the field and scan the area for any sign of a good escape route, not to mention in the open field they could really see how many opponents they were up against.

Suddenly Hinata cried out in pain as kunai lodged themselves into her arms and legs.

"Hinata" Kiba cried grabbing her and setting her on Akamaru before she fell from the tree's and broke something.

"Look" Shino said suddenly pointing behind them.

Before, the whole lot of the white mask men were bearing down on them, chasing them. Now there was only one, walking toward them with his head down.

What the hell, Kiba thought, before suddenly his eyes got very tired and shut along with Akamaru's.

Shit, thought Shino, as his eyes also shut and he dropped to the ground, bugs and all.

Sleeping powder, thought Hinata as her Byakugan finally deactivated, now that it had finally revealed to her this revelation. Why didn't I notice it before was her final thought as she drifted off into slumber.

The strange man smiled as he walked over and swiftly kicked each of the Chuunins. If they had stopped running and paid attention, they would've noticed the powder he thought as he kicked Hinata, making sure she was soundly asleep.

The man smiled as he made the hand signs to create shadow clones, that swiftly picked up Kiba, Akamaru (though it took several of them to pick the giant dog up), and Shino.

"That just leaves you for me" the man said as he picked up Hinata, slung her over his back and ran back to his camp to celebrate his victory.

--

_Wow! I can't believe I wrote all that, in like, an hour. It usually takes he like, 3 hours to get all my ideas together and get all the plot bunnies to stop mating and giving me more ideas (teehee!)._

_To my lovely two reviewers so far, thank you for your input…._

_I am Telgar: First reviewer YAY! Here you can have a big hug! And no, I don't think the story will be as cut and dry as Naruto just coming and rescuing everybody, Hinata thanks him, she confesses her love to him…..ugh no. Nope it'll be more interesting then that, I promise (a heavenly promise!!)_

_Vash3055: OK? Is it really just OK? Can it be magical and amazing and the best thing you ever read in your whole entire life? (Marjani is telling me right now not to flatter myself). Oh well at least you reviewed, here's a big hug!!_

_Oh and I know Jiraiya is dead in the manga and I am trying to stay manga canon….but I love Ero-Sensei to much to just let him stay dead…so please forgive me for my transgressions….._

_Ok please review and I'll keep writing and we'll keep this little symbiotic relationship that exists between writers and reviewers….love you all…_

_But…_

_(As your hand slowly descends upon the mouse to go read another fanfic, you turn and see Marjani staring you down, you see the anger and evil deep within her heart willing you, no, commanding you to write a review….your hand shakes and slowly grasps the mouse ready to click the review button at the bottom of the page, hoping your not to late to escape the wrath of Marjani……)_


End file.
